


Olive Branch

by arysa13



Series: 2017 Kink Meme Fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy walks in on his step daughter, Clarke, masturbating, and punishes her for being a slut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE DIRTIEST THING I'VE EVER WRITTEN AND I'M SCARED TO POST IT TBH
> 
> Prompt: bellamy as clarke's stepdad who catches her masturbating like in this gifset (http://thisismydoublelife.tumblr.com/post/158293979048) and punishes her for being a little slut
> 
> bonus points for daddy kink!

Bellamy hears Clarke get home from her friend's house, and she obviously thinks she's home alone from the way she turns up her music full blast and sings along badly. To be fair, he's supposed to be out with Abby tonight, attending some benefit or other. He begged out of it at the last minute, claiming he had work to catch up on. Which is true, but he's also sick of being treated like Abby's arm candy by her rich friends, instead of her husband like he is.

He could go and tell Clarke to keep it down, but he decides to just ignore her instead. It's not like she'll listen to him anyway. He's tried to tell her what to do before and all he got in return was a pouty glare and a " _you can't tell me what to do, you aren't my dad._ "

She turns down the music after a while anyway, and Bellamy gets lost in his work until an hour or so later when his stomach starts to growl. He thinks about cooking for a split second before deciding to order take out, and in a moment of good will, or perhaps maybe madness, he decides he'll ask Clarke if she wants anything. Extend the olive branch so to speak.

Truth be told he doesn't like Clarke all that much. She's seventeen and obviously brilliant, spending most of her time studying or painting. She knows she's brilliant though, and she knows she's sexy, a fact which he can't ignore despite the fact that she's his stepdaughter. And yet despite her large tits and sex appeal, she's modest and pure, never bringing boys or girls home, never even showing and interest. She can't seem to put a foot wrong, and if she's ever done anything bad, she's never been caught. It irks him to no end how seemingly perfect she is.

Still, he's married to her mom. They have to live together for at least another year. He has to _try_ to get along with her, even if his efforts are futile. So he puts his work aside and heads to Clarke's room. He can hear muffled noises as he approaches, and he thinks maybe she's watching something on Netflix.  The door is half open and he's about to knock lightly on the doorframe when he sees her.  

His breath catches at the sight of her. She's face down on her bed, totally naked, her ass in the air, grinding down on a pillow between her legs. Her shaved cunt is on full display, pink and glistening with her juices and he can practically _smell_ her arousal. She slides a hand between her legs, playing with herself, rubbing her clit frantically. He's immediately hard, watching her as she humps the pillow, her moans muffled by the pillows at her head.

He should probably leave. That's what a gentleman would do. But he's just so _pleased_ that Little Miss Perfect has a naughty side. That he's caught her in the act, doing something she shouldn't. So he stays. And he watches her finger herself, watches her ass cheeks tremble as she desperately seeks more friction between her legs, her tits rubbing against the sheets beneath her. His cock strains against his pants, and he fights off the urge to pull it out and jerk himself off. He has better plans.

Clarke's moans get louder and more urgent and Bellamy can tell she's getting close. He waits until she's right on the edge before he alerts her to his presence. He wants to see her face as she comes, at the same time she realises he's been watching her fuck herself like a common whore.

"Clarke," he says, his voice deep and commanding. She whips her head around, panic in her eyes, her hand already retreating from between her legs, but it's too late. She grinds down against the pillow between her legs as she comes, throwing her head back, her face contorted in ecstasy.

" _Oh god, Daddy_ ," she cries and Bellamy's jaw drops at the same time as his cock jumps wildly, straining even harder against the fly of his jeans. Well, he certainly hadn't been expecting _that_.

"What did you call me?" he asks her, stepping into the room. She hasn't yet recovered from her orgasm, her face is flushed and she's breathing heavy. She glances up at him guiltily and he can see the humiliation in her eyes.

"N-nothing," she denies. To his surprise she doesn't yell at him to get out or scream that he's a pervert. She doesn't even attempt to cover her bare ass and pussy that are still neatly on display for him. Instead she just looks up at him, ashamed, her cheeks flaming.

" _What_ did you call me?" he demands again, his voice rough and forceful. He strides across the room to loom over her. Clarke looks down, bites her lip hesitantly.

"Daddy," she whispers.

"Louder."

"I called you Daddy," she says, swallowing, unable to meet his gaze. Bellamy laughs and Clarke flinches.

"You're just a dirty little slut, aren't you?" he accuses, and Clarke nods, much to his delight. "What are you?"

"A dirty slut," she tells him, bringing her eyes up to meet his again. Bellamy smirks. He is going to have so much fun with this.

"You been thinking about me? Imagining me while you touch yourself? Hm?" Bellamy asks her.

"Yes."

"You call me Daddy to your friends, Clarke? Or is that just for your little fantasies?" he smirks. He doesn't wait for her to answer. "You walk around here like some innocent little princess, up there on your high horse. Your mother thinks you're her perfect little angel. But really you're a depraved little whore. A slut desperate for a fucking. Aren't you?"

"Yes," Clarke whispers again.

"You know what happens to sluts?" he says, his voice low. Clarke shakes her head, her eyes wide. "They get punished." He hears her breath hitch and he smirks at her. "Now," he says, a little patronisingly. "How should you be punished? I could tell your mother. I should tell her. I shouldn't keep things from my wife."

"Please don't tell her," Clarke begs. "Please, Bellamy, don't tell her."

"Now, Princess. You're not to call me Bellamy anymore, understand?" he says pointedly. Clarke flushes.

"Yes. Sorry, Daddy," she says. "Please don't tell my mom."

"Fine, I won't tell her," he concedes, as though he'd ever been going to. "I guess I'll just have to give you a spanking instead. If you ask me nicely."

"Oh, thank you, Daddy. Please, _please_ spank me," Clarke begs, and Bellamy nods, pleased.

"Get up," he commands her and Clarke rises to her knees, and Bellamy finally gets a good look at those obscenely large tits. They sway heavily as she makes her way to the edge of the bed and Bellamy stares at them, mesmerised. He can't wait to get his mouth on them. But first things first.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, motioning for her to lie across his lap. She does so obediently, positioning her pussy above his crotch so that his hard cock presses against her clit. He chuckles to himself before shifting her slightly. She's going to enjoy this, but she's not going to enjoy it _that_ much.

"You've been a very naughty girl," he coos. "You know you deserve this, don't you Princess?"

"Yes," Clarke agrees breathily. She wants it so bad, he can tell. "Spank me, Daddy. I deserve it." Bellamy still feels a thrill each time she calls him Daddy.

He presses a hand to her ass gently, letting her know exactly where his hand is going to fall, before bringing it up and snapping it against her ass sharply. She squeals and writhes against him.

"Hold still, Princess. Or I'll have to punish you even more," he warns. Clarke stops wriggling, tenses her whole body, waiting for the next slap. He spanks her again, in the same spot and she squeals again, but manages to hold still. Bellamy admires the way her ass cheek reddens with his handprint. He brings his hand to her ass again, and this time the noise she makes is more of a moan.

Bellamy can't resist giving her ass a rub, his fingers sneaking between her legs to feel how wet she is. Absolutely sopping. And all for him. A strand of sticky fluid glistens between her cunt and his fingers as he pulls his hand from between her legs.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Princess?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy," Clarke whispers, and he can hear the shame in her voice.

"Let's make one thing clear," he growls. "You are not allowed to come until I say so. Got it?"

"Yes, Daddy," Clarke squeaks. He slaps her ass again, returning to the punishment, quickly followed by another, and she whimpers helplessly. His dick is painfully hard and he wants nothing more than to push her down onto the bed and fuck her, but he isn't done with the punishment yet. He brings his hand down on her stinging red ass another three times in quick succession, the moans he's eliciting somewhere between that of pain and pleasure.

"Had enough, Princess?" he asks.

"Yes, Daddy, my ass hurts so bad," Clarke whines.

"Too bad," he snarls, smacking her ass again, making her cry out. He needs to wind this up soon though, or else he's going to come in his pants before he gets a chance to fuck her. So he gives her one last stinging slap, then rubs her ass again, gently but possessively. "I think you've had enough spanking," he decides. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes, Daddy," Clarke replies. "I'll be good from now on."

"Hm, I'm not so sure," Bellamy frowns. "I think a slut like you never really learns her lesson. How about I fuck you to find out?"

"Yes, Daddy, fuck me," Clarke begs, " _please_ fuck me." Bellamy smirks. He puts his arms under and scoops her up, standing up and dropping her on the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees," he orders, and Clarke hastens to obey. She watches him as he undoes his belt and pants, and he practically groans with relief as he releases his cock from its binding. Clarke's eyes widen as he pushes his pants and boxers down and she gets her first sight of his massive cock. Bellamy smirks at her worried expression.

"Big, isn't it?" he taunts. Clarke nods. "You ever had a cock this big inside you?" Clarke shakes her head. A thought occurs to Bellamy then and he pauses. "Have you ever had a cock inside you?" Clarke blushes.

"No, Daddy," she admits.

"I bet you think about cock all the time though, don't you, you little slut?"

"Yes," she breathes.

"Bet you wish someone had gotten into your panties sooner. Bet you touch yourself every night, thinking about multiple cocks entering your tight little body, fucking you, coming inside you, covering you in semen," he says roughly. Clarke is bright red but she nods, and fuck, Bellamy keeps expecting her to deny it, to tell him to get out, to tell him how sick he is, but she keeps surprising him.

"Lick my cock, Clarke," he growls softly, and Clarke leans forward, her warm tongue gliding over the bulging head of his cock, and it throbs dangerously. Fuck, he really wants to get his cock between those pretty pink lips of hers, to fuck her face, but he won't last long and he needs to feel her tight virgin pussy around his monster of a cock.

She licks at him again and he pulls back.

"That's enough," he says and Clarke looks up at him with those deceivingly innocent blue eyes. "Turn around." Clarke turns around, still on her hands and knees, and Bellamy pushes her forward a little so he can kneel behind her on the bed. "Now, tell me what you want, Princess."

"I want to get fucked, Daddy," Clarke says. "I want you to fuck me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a slut," Clarke says obediently. "I'm your dirty little slut."

"That's right," Bellamy agrees. "You're a fucking slut, Clarke. A little whore. I'm going to fuck your whore pussy. But you aren't allowed to come until I say you can, remember?"

"Yes, Daddy, I remember." He places his cock at her entrance, letting her juices spill out of her pussy and onto his huge throbbing dick. He slides the tip of his cock between her pussy lips, up and down her slit, brushing against her clit, making her moan obscenely.

"I want you to beg for it," Bellamy says, his voice low and commanding. "Beg me to fuck you like the slut you are."

" _Oh,_ fuck me, please, Daddy. Put your cock inside me. I need it. I need you to fuck me, _please_ ," she begs desperately, and Bellamy can't hold back any longer. She cries out as he pushes inside her, still begging him for his cock.

"You like that, slut?" he demands. Her pussy is wet and sloppy, and it goes in easily despite her inexperience.

"Yes, Daddy," Clarke moans. "Oh, your cock is so big. Fill me up, _please_." He pushes in further, and she lets out a sob. He wonders if she'll actually be able to take the whole thing. He pushes in further, until there's only an inch of his cock left. He pauses, admiring the way his thickness spreads her pussy lips and disappears inside her cunt. She's already got nine inches inside her and he's not going to stop now. He thrusts, pushing the rest of his cock inside her and she moans pathetically. His pelvis snaps against her still red ass, his balls smack against her skin.

"You fucking dirty whore, you took the whole thing. My entire cock is inside your cunt. How does that feel?" he asks her.

"I love it, Daddy. It feels so good. I feel so full. Please fuck me with it, Daddy," Clarke babbles. Bellamy pulls out of her slightly so he can ram his cock into her, hard and Clarke gasps.

"You want it hard, don't you, slut?" he says.

"Yes, fuck me hard," Clarke pants, and Bellamy obliges her, thrusting against her forcefully, his cock disappearing in and out of her sopping cunt.

"Imagine if everyone knew what a slut you are," Bellamy grunts as he fucks her. "Perfect Princess Clarke is nothing but a dirty whore, a common slut who needs a big thick cock inside her. What are you, Clarke?"

"I'm a dirty whore," she cries. "A slut. I'm a slut who needs to be fucked by your big cock. _Oh_ , _oh. Don't stop_. Fuck me harder, Daddy. Fuck your little slut." _God,_ he doesn't think he can last much longer with her talking like that, her pussy gripping around him tightly as he fucks into her.

"You know what sluts love?" Bellamy grunts. "They love having their asshole fingered," he says.

" _Yes_ ," Clarke moans. "Finger my ass, Daddy. Put your finger in my slutty little asshole." Bellamy groans at her enthusiastic response, and he slips a hand between her legs to gather her juices on his fingers before bringing them to her asshole. He traces the tight little hole with his index finger before pressing the tip into her, and she whines desperately as he works his finger into her asshole, continuing to fuck her pussy with his cock.

" _Oh,_ it feels so good, Daddy! I need to come, _please_ let me come," she begs.

" _No_ ," he says. He's knuckle deep in her ass, balls deep in her pussy and he's probably about to come himself. But he wants to make her wait for it.

"Please Daddy, let me come," she continues to beg. "I don't think I can stop it!"

"If you come before I say so, I will tell your mother what a dirty little slut you are, you hear me?" he threatens. "I will tell her how I caught you humping your pillow, fingering yourself. I'll tell her you begged me to fuck you, to finger your ass. Got it?"

"Yes Daddy, please don't tell her. I won't come," she says, and then she moans as Bellamy swirls his finger inside her asshole. He's panting heavily, using all his self restraint to keep from coming inside her. She's whining pathetically, on the edge of orgasm but not allowed to come until he says so.

He hears a noise downstairs somewhere.

"Bell, I'm home!" Abby calls. He feels Clarke tense around him.

"Oh my god," she squeals.

"Sounds like your mom is home early," he says. The bedroom door is still wide open and Bellamy knows Clarke is thinking about what her mother will see if she comes up here. Her perfect little angel being fucked from behind, with a cock Abby knows exactly how big, and a finger in her ass. But the thought only spurs Bellamy on.

"You can come now," he tells Clarke, thrusting hard into her, playing with her asshole. Clarke shudders, her pussy clenching around his cock as she comes, dragging him over the edge with her. He pulls out of her just in time, can't risk her getting pregnant, and shoots his load all over her ass and pussy, getting some on his hand, his finger still in Clarke's ass. He pulls his finger out and Clarke collapses onto the bed. Her flips her onto her back, puts his come covered hand up to her mouth.

"Lick it off," he tells her, and Clarke does so obediently. "And my cock," he adds, swinging his now soft cock into her face which she licks clean, lapping at his cock and balls like a kitten. Bellamy gets off the bed and quickly gets dressed as Clarke lies there, seemingly unable to move.

"Your mom will be up here in a second," he warns, picking her dress up off the floor and throwing it at her. "No time to clean your ass," he shrugs, and Clarke turns red as she struggles to put her dress on. She just manages to cover herself when Abby sticks her head around the door.

"Here you are," Abby says, and Bellamy glances at Clarke. She looks terrified, worried her mother will guess what they've been up to. Bellamy gets a sick thrill from the thought that Clarke is sitting there on her bed with her ass covered in his come, unable to do anything about it. Abby steps into the room and gives her husband a kiss. "What have you two been up to?"

"Working mostly," Bellamy says easily. "I just came up here to see if Clarke wanted something to eat."

"That's nice," Abby smiles at her daughter, totally oblivious. "It's nice to see you two getting along."

"Isn't it?" Bellamy agrees with a sly glance at Clarke.

"Why don't you two come downstairs? I want to tell you all about the terrible night I've had," Abby laughs and Bellamy joins in.

"I'll be down in a minute," Clarke squeaks. Abby nods and leaves the room, but Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her.

"Now, Clarke," he says authoritatively. He knows she wants a few minutes to clean up her come covered ass, maybe put on some panties. He'll be damned if he lets her. He almost expects her to argue, but she just turns red and nods getting off the bed and following her mother. Bellamy catches her arm.

"You belong to me now, Clarke," he reminds her. "And I expect my little slut to be ready whenever I want her."

"Yes, Daddy," she agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends.  
> So if you're rereading this or checking for an update I have bad news. I've decided not to continue it. I've also deleted the second chapter because I felt like it ended better this way. My reasons for stopping have nothing to do with this fic in particular and I know I promised I would update again, but I just don't feel inspired by Bellarke anymore and I doubt I'll be writing for them again. That might change when season 5 comes around but until then I'm done.  
> Sorry again.  
> 


End file.
